


Strange Happenings At Noon

by PoisonWhiteRose



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Western, he wears a duster, he's john wayne!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWhiteRose/pseuds/PoisonWhiteRose
Summary: Set in the year 1899, Dimitri is the sheriff of a town. He protects the town, tries not to fall in love with his proprietor's daughter, and discovers that this town is not like other ones.





	Strange Happenings At Noon

The wind howled, blowing sand into doorways, into eyes and everywhere else the townspeople did not want it. They heard the _screech_ of the train and looked at each other. The clock tower tolled noon.

‘The train never stops hear,’ they thought, ‘Here in our little town in the middle of nowhere.’

The elderly couldn’t stop staring at the lone passenger’s clothes, evident when he, for gender was as evident as clothes, clambered off the train and looked around. The women couldn’t stop staring either it seemed. They were captivated by the handsome stranger. He had dark brown eyes, so dark they were nearly black, that the women could see even from a distance. His shoulder-length dark hair and strong chiseled jaw and the fact that he was new made everyone look and look and look.

‘He seems disappointed’ thought the townspeople.

The passenger started down the steps from the top of the platform but stopped shot when the doors to the town hall banged open. Out stepped a man who almost rivaled the looks of the passenger. He had blue eyes, the likes of which only his family had, midnight black hair and the look on his face told the townspeople that something was about to happen. Behind the young man trailed two women and three more men. The women were complete contrasts, one was tall with very pale skin, fair waist length hair, so blonde it looked almost white and the brightest green eyes, her body or what could be seen from it underneath the dress was willowy and not as “developed”, you might say, or curvy as the other one’s. The other woman, on the other hand, had dark brown waist length hair, dark brown eyes and a body that, even with the dress on, was curvy in all the right places. She was short but her presence overruled any comments about her height. The women were wearing matching dresses, both blood red with frill at the end of cap sleeves and the bodice with a heart-shaped neckline. Justified in his thinking, the passenger thought the short one looked better in the dress. Behind the women stepped a man who immediately, simultaneously made all the women in the town swoon and glare at the shorter woman for he had put his arm around her waist. The shorter woman immediately stepped out of the embrace and turned her glare towards the man. The passenger had been watching the “event” unfold, his blood boiling for a reason he could not explain when the second man put his arm around the shorter woman and turned to look at the man when she did. The man was tall with fair skin much like the first woman, blond hair, and green eyes much like the first woman also.

‘Mmm, maybe they are related.’ The passenger thought.

The man looked wounded, put his hand on his chest and spoke, though the passenger could not hear what he said. The shorter woman rolled her eyes at the man and turned around. The group started forward toward the train platform. The passenger stepped toward the ground and stood there until the group had reached him. As they were drawing nearer, the passenger saw that he had overestimated their ages. He took them for mid- twenties but they looked to be, in fact, seven and ten years old. All except the second man, he looked to be twenty and one years old. Which only angered the passenger more for he had no business grabbing at a woman, much less one five years younger. The group stopped in front of the passenger and the first man began talking. At least the passenger assumed he was speaking. The passenger was too mesmerized by the second woman. He saw that she was even more beautiful closer. He could see her eyes and they were sparking, like they had a fire about ready to ignite underneath them, not like the women back in his country. They were all rule followers and this one looked like a rule breaker. He mentally shook himself.

‘That young woman is seven years younger than you. Stop.’ Thought the passenger.

The passenger finally tuned into the conversation to find the first man patiently waiting for him to answer a question he did not hear. The passenger cleared his throat and asked the first man to repeat what he had said.

The first man smirked and repeated, “I’m Christian. I had asked where you were from but your accent betrays you. Eastern Europe?”

“Russia to be exact.” The passenger stated in his deep voice.

“Mmm, what’s your name?” asked Christian.

“I apologize for not introducing myself. I fear I was rather distracted. I am Dimitri Belikov and I am looking for work so that I can send money back to my family.” The passenger couldn’t believe that he had forgotten the mannerisms that his mother had instilled in him since he was a small child.

“Alright, Dimitri. Let’s see if we can find you work and a place to stay.” Announced Christian.

“He can stay at my house. There’s plenty of room.” Exclaimed the shorter woman.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Rosie? You know how your parents are,” countered Christian.

“I’ll handle my parents, _Pyro_. And how many times have I said not to call me that.” Said not-Rosie.

“But Rose, what about the ball your parents are going to throw. They are very stressed right now, are you sure you should be trying to convince them of something right now?” asked the taller woman.

“Yes, Lissa. I’m sure” Rose stated with the utmost confidence.

“I would not want to intrude ma’am.” Dimitri said softly looking intently at Rose. Rose stared back and said just as softly “You wouldn’t be intruding, my dear sir.” A throat cleared and they broke their stare. The girl named Lissa and Christian looked like they were trying to hold in their laughter. Rose stared at them and if looks had been able to kill, Lissa and Christian would have been six feet under.

The man who cleared his throat stuck his hand out for Dimitri to shake and exclaimed, rather rudely, “I’m Adrian”.

Dimitri shook his hand; HARD, and stated “It’s nice to meet you.”

The other two men who had stepped out introduced themselves as Mason and Eddie. Mason had reddish blond hair and blue eyes that when looking at Rose glazed over in awe. Eddie had a sandy brown mop on top of his head and hazel eyes that noticed everything. Eddie looked at Rose with amusement instead of longing and awe like Adrian and Mason respectively. Dimitri didn’t like them but decided to keep quiet. Rose and Christian were talking about trying to convince her parents and Adrian was starting to pull out a cigarette. Dimitri shook his head. Mason and Eddie were talking about how Eddie’s date went last night with one Jill Dragomir and Lissa was inching closer to him.  
“What do you do?” asked Lissa suddenly, stopping everyone’s conversation in the middle of a sentence. Christian looked over and piped up “Yes what do you do? So we know if we have a job available.”

“Well back in Russia, I was the –what do Americans call it? - sheriff of my town.”

“You’re in luck,” Eddie exclaimed, “we just got an opening for the sheriff.”

“Why? What happened to him?”  
Adrian sneered at Dimitri. “He tried to touch Rose.” Everyone looked at him, astonished at his vehemence, confused as to why he was looking at Dimitri threateningly.

But Dimitri knew and he understood. Adrian had noticed that Dimitri was somehow inexplicably attracted to Rose. Adrian wanted to make sure Dimitri understood. Make Rose do something she doesn’t want to and you’ll disappear.   
“Relax. That won’t be a problem with me.” Dimitri said to everyone but only looked at Adrian. Mason didn’t seem like a big enough threat to Dimitri. His crush seemed like just that, a crush. Adrian seemed like he would do anything to make sure that Dimitri wouldn’t touch Rose. Under any circumstances.

“Well good. I’m glad I won’t have to worry about you.” Rose said rather sarcastically. Lissa looked at Rose in surprise and Adrian behind her lifted his hands in exasperation. Christian just smirked and looked on. Eddie smiled a little and proposed to go back in and let Dimitri settle in and meet everyone else. So they started walking back to the town hall letting the town residents wonder what was going to happen. Everyone retreated to their homes for lunch forgetting for the moment that strange things were about to occur.


End file.
